


Jack O' Lanterns

by NiaLint



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: 5Ds Kinnieshipping, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, During Canon, Kingnieshipping, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaLint/pseuds/NiaLint
Summary: After the Ark Cradle incident, the 5Ds gang lives out their everyday lives, until a certain someone who has caused trouble for Jack returns...
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fake Jack
Kudos: 3





	Jack O' Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing jam! Again, I was into 5D's at the time and I joked about Jack/Fake Jack (5Ds Kinnieshipping or Kingnieshipping) until I turned it into a reality. AKA drawing fan art and writing this fic. 
> 
> The prompt was: "Person B and Person A carving faces in pumpkins."
> 
> TW: There is very mild blood.

Jack Atlas’s amethyst eyes wandered lazily through the brightly colored shelves of various microwavable foods. His brows furrowed as he grabbed two ramen cups. One Cheeto flavored and the other sweet, Valentine’s Day flavored. 

“Why do they have these flavors?” Jack thought to himself. “It’s still just November. Valentine’s Day is nowhere nearby. ” Even so, Jack’s curiosity and love for cup ramen led to him putting both items in his shopping basket. 

“Hey, you! Jack Atlas!” The cashier yelled. The cashier stormed up to Jack trying to size him up. “You- you thief! How dare you steal our cup ramen two days ago!” He stuttered. 

“What are you talking about?” Jack asked. He had zero recollection of this. “I didn’t even come here two days ago!” 

“Don’t play dumb with me! Just because you’re the old King doesn’t mean you can just do what you want.” The cashier pulled up the security camera footage near the cash register. 

The static-filled monitor showed a high angle of the King’s unmistakable figure. He sported the same hairstyle along with the same white coat. The King’s figure grabbed armfuls of the expensive cup ramen and ran out of the convenience store. Then there was a familiar sound of the Wheel of Fortune revving up and driving away.

“That’s not me. He looked nothing like me,” Jack said. 

“How is that not you? You stick out like a sore thumb!” The cashier said. “Who else has that haircut and clothes.”

“You need your eyes checked. That’s clearly not me. My hair looks better than that. Anyone who knows Jack Atlas should be able to tell the difference.”

At that moment, the automatic doors slid open and Crow and Bruno walked in. 

“So, what exactly do we need to get?” Bruno asked Crow. 

“There’s a particular cup ramen that he likes-,” Crow said then locked eyes with Jack. Crow’s jaw dropped. “Jack, what are you doing here? You were just at home!”

“What are you talking about, Crow? Wait a minute-,” Jack said and thought to himself a second. “This can’t be happening again. We have hurry back home.” He ran out of the store, still holding the ramen. 

“Jack, wait up!” Bruno and Crow said and ran after Jack. 

“Wait! You have to pay for those!” The cashier yelled as Jack drove off on his Wheel of Fortune.

***

Jack slammed the door open to his living room to Yusei drinking tea with the same figure from the security footage. 

“You bastard! Why are you here?!” Jack yelled at his spitting image. 

“Hmph,” the man scoffed. 

“Another Jack?” Yusei said and looked at the two Jacks. 

“Yusei, we’ve known each other for years. How could you mistake this man for me and let him into our home! Even after all that he has done to us,” Jack said. He shuddered at the memories of Fake Jack wreaking havoc, tarnishing his name, and throwing him into the ocean. 

“Sorry, Jack. But he looks just like you,” Yusei said. “I mean, he hasn’t been causing any trouble.”

“Besides asking for cup ramen,” Crow said as he walked through the doorway. 

“Oh, you’re back,” Fake Jack said. “That was faster than I expected. Of course, since, you can’t keep the King waiting.”

“This guy… he’s so arrogant! How could you guys even think he was me?” Jack said.

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t get you the ramen you wanted,” Crow said. 

“Hey! Stop ignoring me! Why are you all acting so friendly with each other?” Jack said and slammed his fist on the table, knocking over Yusei’s teacup.

“Come on, Jack,” Yusei said with slight disappointment in his voice. “My tea...”

“Jack, look at what I found in other Jack’s DWheel!” Bruno said, holding up the Cheeto flavored cup ramen and Valentine’s flavored cup ramen over his head. He placed them in Fake Jack’s hands.

“Other Jack? Bruno… You bastard,” Jack growled. He grabbed Fake Jack by the collar and threw his fist towards Fake Jack’s face, but Fake Jack caught it in time.

“Hey, calm down. I’ve changed,” Fake Jack said. “I’m not your enemy.” He squeezed Jack’s fist a little forcefully, causing Jack to pull his hand away and push Fake Jack away. 

“It’s okay, Jack. If he says he’s not our enemy and hasn’t done anything yet, then I’ll believe him,” Yusei said. “Also, I was rather enjoying my chat with Jack 2 before you stormed in.”

“Wha-.” Jack was appalled. Yusei had never said that about the actual him before. He glared towards his imposter. This made him hate Fake Jack’s guts even more. 

A knocking at the door interrupted the lively scene. 

“Hey, Yusei!” Lua said, dragging a wagon through the door, followed by Aki and Luca.

“Excuse us!” Luca said. 

“Lua. Luca. Aki. What do you guys have there?” Yusei asked. 

“Pumpkins!” Luca said. “The school had a lot left over, so they gave us some to take home.”

“It’d be fun to carve some pumpkins together,” Aki said. “I’ve never done it before, but I’ve always wanted to try.”

Then Aki, Lua, and Luca went silent as they stared at the two Jacks. 

“What’s going on? Why are there two Jacks?” Luca asked.

Everyone looked at Fake Jack. They never got the reason why he showed up in the first place. 

“Well, since everyone’s so curious,” Fake Jack said. “I just awoke randomly one day on the beach. Then, I got hungry, so… here I am.”

“... That’s it?” Jack asked.

Bruno nodded in agreement. “I can totally relate.”

“You’re not going to try and ruin Jack’s image again, are you?” Aki asked.

Fake Jack shook his head. “There’s no reason to. My previous master isn’t around anymore.” 

“That’s true. It’s been two weeks since all of that stuff with Ark Cradle,” Crow said. 

“Anyway! Now all of that’s over with, let’s get to the pumpkin carvings! I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” said Lua. “The losers have to pay for our meals!”

Pay for meals? That’s something Jack couldn’t do. He was already in debt to the coffee shop due to his expensive tastes. Losing was not an option.

And so, they broke up into teams of two to carve pumpkins. Bruno and Yusei, Aki and Luca, Crow and Lua, and Jack and Fake Jack were the teams, despite some resistance from Jack. 

Jack squinted his eyes at reference images of carved pumpkins on Yusei’s computer monitor. “So, what are we supposed to make? These… little drawings?”

Fake Jack sighed and facepalmed. “They’re carvings, Jack. I can’t believe I was modeled after you. I don’t think my old master knew how… little brain cells you had.” 

“Whatever. How hard could it be?” Jack said. “Stand back, Jack 2. I’ll handle everything.” 

Jack grabbed the knife and stabbed it straight into the pumpkin. He pulled the knife out and stabbed again. And again.

“What are you making?” Fake Jack asked. 

“It’s me.”

“That looks terrible. Leave this to the real King.” 

Fake Jack grabbed the knife from Jack’s hands with a clenched fist. He stabbed it straight into the pumpkin. He pulled the knife out and stabbed again. And again.

“You’re just doing the same thing as me! I don’t even know what I’m looking at,” Jack yelled. 

“Hmph. That’s because you already messed it up beyond repair,” Fake Jack said. “Because it’s already ruined, we have to change our strategy.” He turned towards Crow, Lua, and their pumpkin and raised his knife. 

“Wait!” Jack yelled and grabbed Fake Jack’s arm. “You can’t do that!”

“Why not?” Fake Jack said. “A King must do whatever it takes to win!” 

“Yeah, but a King wouldn’t do something so unsightly to their opponents. Haven’t you learned your lesson from before?” Jack said. 

“Hmph, what a coward.” Fake Jack lowered his knife and handed it to Jack. 

Jack started carving the pumpkin again but his hand slipped and he cut his index finger. Blood seeped out and down his finger. “Shit.” He just stared at the blood, not sure what to do because he’s never tended his own wounds before.

“Hey, let me see that,” Fake Jack said. He grabbed Jack’s hand and closed his eyes. 

Jack flinched from the physical contact. Fake Jack’s hands felt cold around his. His eyebrows rose in surprise as the Fake put Jack’s finger to his soft lips. Fake Jack opened his eyes and looked at Jack. Jack 2’s deep crimson eyes seemed to suck Jack in. His eyes the same color as the blood from Jack’s finger. Jack’s face also flushed red and then he turned away. How does a robot like Fake Jack feel so soft and why does it make him feel so… weird? 

Jack realized everything was quiet. He looked around and saw all of Team 5Ds staring, jaws dropped at both him and his Fake. 

“Wha- Why?” Jack stammered. He looked back at Fake Jack who was still maintaining eye contact. Jack pulled his finger away. 

“What’s everyone looking at? GO BACK TO YOUR DUMB DRAWINGS!” Jack yelled and threw his pumpkin at Crow and Bruno who were holding back a laugh. 

Yusei smiled. “Don’t worry about it, Jack. We can pay for your meal with Jack 2.”

Jack’s face reddened even more and he looked at Fake Jack, who was just smiling back, mischievously. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Everything I write is so silly and meme-y. I've decided that my next fic will be a GX fic. I think it'll be a bit more serious... just a little bit. :P So, if you're interested keep an eye out for that.


End file.
